


You cleaned the mess from my head.

by RebornySuperbia



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alive!Harry, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Merlin and Harry are bros, Merlin in love, Merlin is shy but a beast in bed, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pining, Post-Canon, Roxy being flirty, but she's also in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebornySuperbia/pseuds/RebornySuperbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Merlin,” Roxy called, her voice soft and patient, and his heart fucking <em>melted</em>. “Get in your suit, and come have dinner with me.”</p><p>And oh dear lord, he’s so in <em>love</em> with her, and she clearly knew that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You cleaned the mess from my head.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: unbeta'd, per usual.  
> Another warning: I basically demolished every concept of an accent here.  
> Warning 3: I can't write sex scenes.  
> And now I can officially claim my title as Kingsman trash. Good day.

Merlin liked Roxy. He didn’t know when it happened or how it happened, but he liked her, a lot. He supposed it was after they saved the world, seeing her safe and sound after taking down one of the satellites, that’s when his heart stuttered, and he cursed his heart. When they went to retrieve her from her position, Eggsy ran over and hugged her, spinning her around. Merlin just smiled and squeezed her shoulder. “Good job, Lancelot.” She just shrugged like it was nothing and grinned. Merlin was sure that she wasn’t blushing, because they were out in the cold, everyone’s cheeks were red. But judging from Eggsy’s glances, he was wrong.

Well, he’s fucked.

Merlin decided that pining over their young agent wasn’t going to lead anywhere, so he brushed it away. Though every time she saunters into the dining room with her glasses and bespoke suit, his heart lifts to his throat. And every time she leans over to point out something in the reports, Merlin smells flowers and feels his neck get warm. Whenever she left, she would leave him with a throbbing heart, and he would lean back on his chair and pinch the bridge of his nose, trying to ignore his semi.

In situations like those, he needed Harry. Unfortunately, Harry got shot a day before they saved the world, and he felt like a piece of him was taken away. His best and only friend in Kingsman was gone. Fortunately, he was back a month after they saved the world. Lucky son of a bitch. Thankfully, Harry was more than willing to take the position of Arthur from him, and he was back to being Merlin. It was a strange month when he was called Arthur. Thank God for Harry.

“Something is troubling you, Merlin,” Harry said one day when Merlin walked in the dining room, holding all the reports from last week. Merlin cleared his throat and straightened.

“Why would you think that?” he asked, his voice calm, or so he thought. The corner of Harry’s mouth twitched and he smiled.

“So Eggsy’s right,” Harry muttered and looked at Merlin. “It’s been a while.”

Merlin adjusted his glasses. “Harr- Arthur… Whatever Eggsy told you, it’s not true.”

“That you’re so in love that even Eggsy sees it?” Harry said, leaning back on his chair, hands folded on his lap. “Oh, I’m sure it’s not true.”

Merlin rolled his eyes as Harry smiled a triumphant smile. “Who is it, Merlin?”

“Seeing that your boy was intelligent enough to figure out I was in love, which is still not true, I’m sure he knows who it is,” Merlin said. He nodded at the seat to Harry’s left and the other nodded. He sat down.

“And why are you so… distressed?” Harry asked, pouring a cup tea for Merlin. Merlin sighed and dropped two cubes of sugar in his tea then stirred.

“Because it’s our Lancelot,” Merlin sighed, sipping his tea. Harry was waiting for him to continue talking, but he just took another sip.

“And?”

“Well, workplace romance always ends in tears, I’m much older than her, and she might not have the same feelings for me…” Merlin stopped, realizing how ridiculous his tone sounded. Oh, he was in love with Roxy. He was well-aware of that in that moment.

Harry smiled at him. “Merlin, I trust you to do the right thing, but don’t stress yourself. Everything will fall into place.”

Merlin nodded and excused himself. As he headed for the door, Harry spoke. “Age and workplace are not a problem, dear Merlin.”

He looked back, shooting his friend a slightly confused look. Harry smiled.

Merlin shook his head and sighed, then walked out of the dining room.

He decided to ignore his feelings until they slowly decide to fade away.

-x-

It worked, well, for a little while, it worked. He spent days with Roxy without acting like a lovesick schoolgirl.

That was the case until she strutted into his lab with a little black dress on, her hair resting freely on her shoulders, her heels clicking on the marble floor. He was hunched over, working on Eggsy’s glasses; he broke them on his last mission. He looked up and froze in place. Roxy smiled and placed a hand on her hip, as if modeling the dress. He felt his cheeks become hot, but quickly regained his composure.

“Lancelot,” he greeted then tilted his head, “you’re looking nice, though I don’t recall sending you on a mission.”

 Roxy took a few steps closer to him, a smile dancing deviously on her lips. “No, Merlin, it’s not for a mission. I’m going out.”

Merlin’s mouth formed a tight line and he lowered his vision back to his device. “Well, I hope you enjoy your night.” He wasn’t jealous, no.

“With you.”

His vision was back on her, eyebrows furrowed. “Pardon?”

“You, Merlin, are coming with me to dinner. God knows you need a break.” She walked and stopped across the table, staring at him.

Merlin opened and closed his mouth a few times before replying. “But I’m working.”

“I already asked for permission from Arthur and he granted it.”

_Harry, you bastard._

Merlin looked down at his sweater.

“Merlin,” Roxy called, her voice soft and patient, and his heart fucking _melted_. “Get in your suit, and come have dinner with me.”

And oh dear lord, he’s so in _love_ with her, and she clearly knew that.

“Right,” Merlin nodded then left the room. He stopped at the door then looked back at her. “I suppose you could wait here?”

“It’s okay, Merlin. Just go.” She laughed and he grinned, feeling giddy.

He thanked God he kept one of his suits in the Kingsman mansion.

-x-

His hands were sweating in the cab. He kept wiping his hands on his suit pants. Were they all planning this date with Roxy? Why did she agree? Was this a joke? No, Harry wouldn’t relieve him from his duties for the night because of a joke.

“You’re thinking too much.” Roxy’s voice broke the chain of his thoughts. He looked over to the girl whose shoulder is brushing against his. “It’s just dinner, relax.”

Merlin nodded and smiled. “Well, you look very… beautiful.”

Roxy grinned and lightly tugged on his tie. “You don’t look so bad yourself. I wonder why you don’t wear suits more often.”

“Well, cardigans are easier to move around in, don’t you think?” he replied and Roxy looked so interested he wanted to just kiss her. But he restrained.

“True, sweatpants are the only thing I look forward to every time I return home,” she said and patted his knee then squeezed. Merlin, to calm his heartbeat down, reminded himself that he’s a Kingsman agent and should be able to conceal his emotion and not embarrass himself.

“Let’s go,” she told him. He didn’t notice the cab stopping because he was too busy admiring her. He left the cab and opened the door on her side. Roxy, impressed, smiled and got out of the cab.

“A gentleman is a gentleman, first and foremost,” Merlin said and offered his arm. Roxy took it and smiled sweetly at him.

It was a nice, no, wonderful dinner. As the night progressed, Merlin relaxed. She was right, the break was needed, and to get to spend it with her, he was sure this luck would soon run out. But no, dessert arrived and she was still in front of him, sharing the molten cake. As they were eating, Roxy held out her hand. He stared at her hand and she nodded. He placed his hand over hers, palms touching.

“You know, during V-Day, the only thought I had was that I might never see you again.” Roxy brushed her thumb against his knuckles. Merlin stared at her, his heart once again finding itself in his throat.

_Now this has to be fantasy._

“I’m… very flattered,” he replied without seeming too excited. Roxy smiled sheepishly and hung her head, avoiding his eyes.

“And getting accepted into Kingsman was… more than wonderful because I’d get to spend time with you,” she continued, looking back up at him.

Merlin nodded and held her hand tightly. He could die right now and it wouldn’t matter.

“What I’m trying to say is,” she said then took a deep breath. “I might die any day, you might die any day. With the nature of our job, we might be around one day but gone the next.”

Merlin nodded, feeling his heart skipping a few beats.

“So I though… carp diem?” Roxy finalized, shrugging. Merlin chuckled and brought her hand closer then placed a kiss on her fingers. Roxy blushed and her lips twisted into a beautiful smile.

“I suppose you know since Harry and Eggsy already told you,” Merlin said, head slightly bowing. Roxy nodded and batted her lashes. He looked back at the plate of half-eaten molten cake and then back at the light-haired beauty in front of him, holding his hand.

“Do you want to leave?” Merlin nodded towards the door and smirked.

“About time.”

-x-

Roxy had Merlin’s suit jacket draped on her shoulder, and his arm around her. Her head was on his shoulder, and he smelled like musky but there was a hint of something sweet. She decided to wait until they were at Merlin’s house so she could take off his shirt and just kiss every single part of his body.

She felt Merlin’s hand playing with her hair. She glanced at him and he leaned close. “May I?” he asked, his voice low and husky.

Roxy licked her lips and leaned up, pressing her lips against his in a soft, sensual kiss. His other hand now rested on her neck, his thumb stroking her cheek. He tasted like wine and chocolate. It’s been a while since he kissed anyone, she could tell. His hand slowly moved to her thigh, slowly stroking it. She pulled away, looking him the eyes, then slightly parted her legs and he slid his hands between them. Merlin trailed kisses from her neck to her ear while stroking her through her underwear.

“M-Merlin,” she gasped softly, her eyes fluttering shut.

“Yes, darling?” he whispered, his hand still stroking her. She giggled and grabbed his wrist.

“Wait a little bit more,” she said through her giggles. Merlin rested his forehead against hers and exaggerated a sigh, then smiled.

A few minutes later, the car stopped and Merlin patted the driver’s shoulder before thanking him. He walked out of the car once again opened the door for Roxy. He instead offered his hand, and she gladly took it and laced their fingers together. Roxy’s head was light and she let him pull her towards the door. As Merlin fished for his key-card, she leaned closer and kissed his neck, staining his collar with light pink lipstick. “Come on, Merlin,” she whispered and kissed just beneath his ear. He shuddered and opened his door.

He led the way to his room. Contrary to the calm and neat Merlin, his living room was quite the mess of files. She let out a small chuckle and he looked at her then back at the living room. They stopped. She could see his cheeks become brighter. “They’re copies of all the data. I know it looks ungentlemanly.”

“You don’t let anyone tidy up, don’t you?” she asked, moving closer to him and holding his arm.

“Well, it is Kingsman data, and I don’t come back home often,” he confessed then shrugged.

Merlin nodded towards the stairs and she nodded back. They walked up the stairs and to his room, hand in hand. He opened the door for her and she stepped in and looked around. The room wasn’t big or small, but it was tidier than the rest of the house. It was clear that it was the only place he took care of.

Roxy heard the door close behind her. She turned around and saw Merlin, his hands in his pockets. She walked to him, shrugging off his jacket. He looked awkward, shifting from one foot to another. She took a hold of his tie and slowly undid it, dropping it on the floor afterwards. She kicked away her heels and it made her look up at him.

Merlin kissed her again, his hands moved to her back and unzipped the black dress. Roxy pulled the dress down and stepped out of it. She backed away, smiling deviously at him, then sat on his bed, eyes inviting. Merlin stepped towards her and she could see the lust in his eyes, feel it in his skin. It made her breath catch in her throat, her heart race, and desire pool low. Merlin hovered over her, hunching over to taste her lips more. She laid back and pulled him down with her, their mouths connected in a hot, sloppy kiss. Merlin pulled away and started to plant small kisses on her neck, throat, and collarbone. His hands moved back and Roxy arched her back, allowing him to unclasp her bra.

“Good lord,” he muttered after a while of fidgeting.

Roxy laughed and grabbed his arms, then slowly sat up. He continued pressing kisses to her throat. Her arms twisted back and she unclasped her bra, throwing it to the pile of discarded clothes in the middle of the room. She noticed her lack of clothes (now only in her panties) while he was still in his shirt and suit pants. She started unbuttoning his white shirt, pulling him closer in the process. “Not fair,” she whispered then proceeded to lick and nip at his ear. Merlin chuckled and shrugged off his shirt. Roxy ran her hands on his shoulders then down his toned arms. “Where have you been hiding these?” she marveled, grinning. Merlin shrugged and looked far too pleased with himself.

While she wanted to explore every inch of his body with her tongue and mouth, she found that it was much, _much_ more pleasing with his lips and his tongue pressed against her skin. His lips moved collarbone to his breasts (where he paid extra attention to the teasing). He trailed kisses on her stomach as he moved lower. He hooked his fingers around the elastic band of her underwear, then tugged it down, throwing it away afterwards. He took a hold of one of her legs, placing it over his shoulder. He kissed her inner thigh, biting lightly. Roxy gasped at his bites and slowly he moved closer and- _oh_.

Roxy let out a low moan and fisted the sheets. Oh, Merlin wasn’t just cardigans and a charming accent. He knew how to use that tongue well, an earth-shattering orgasm was bound to happen.

He got her off twice; with his tongue and with his cock. She came with a whimper, then with a sigh. When it was all over and they their breathing calmed down, they both laughed, their foreheads pressed against each other.

They spent the rest of the night talking, her head on his chest. Merlin complained about he’s going to train new candidates for knights and how much Eggsy was being cheeky in his missions, and Roxy laughed and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

Merlin slept first, at 3:42 a.m.

-x-

Merlin woke up to the sounds of the god-awful birds chirping outside his window. Every time he slept in his house, he dreaded the sounds of birds. He groaned and realized he was missing certain warmth against his body, and then the smell of eggs cooking hit him. Merlin chuckled and rubbed his eyes. He got out of bed, walking to his closet. He pulled out sweatpants and a t-shirt with Kingsman logo in the middle. He took his glasses and put them in his pocket. Merlin looked at his suit, which hung on the coat hanger along with Roxy’s black dress. He smiled to himself and walked out of his room.

He found Roxy in the kitchen, stirring sausages and wearing his shirt. His button up shirt. Merlin closed his eyes and took a deep breath, slowly exhaling. He was lucky. He opened his eyes and found Roxy looking at him, smiling beautifully, her hair falling on her face, and he just walked over and kissed her long and hard on the mouth.

“Good morning to you too,” she said and leaned against the counter.

Merlin kissed her forehead, his hands resting on her hips. “Well, I’m probably the luckiest man in the world right now.”

Roxy rolled her eyes affectionately and leaned up to place a kiss on the tip of his nose. “Don’t exaggerate it, it’s just me.” She turned back to the sausages cooking on the stove.

He wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed her neck, peering over at the breakfast she was making. “You’re making breakfast while wearing nothing but my shirt and you’re in my arms. I can’t really make out the reality here.”

Roxy leaned against him, giggling. “Hard to believe this is the same Merlin I know in the HQ.”

“I have an image to keep up, darling,” he whispered, planting another kiss on her neck.

They ate breakfast at the couch, Roxy’s legs draped on his lap. When they finished, Merlin insisted on washing the plates, but she pulled him into a kiss, and it resulted on a make out on the couch that was later interrupted by Merlin’s glasses beeping.

“Merlin, I never thought I’d be the one calling you from the shop,” Harry said when Merlin finally put the glasses on.

“Arthur,” Merlin replied, trying hard to ignore Roxy’s lips against his neck.

“I would love to give you the day off, since you seem so… occupied. But I would like you to come in, let’s say, thirty minutes?” Merlin could feel the amusement in Harry’s voice.

“Will do,” Merlin replied impatiently then took the glasses off. “Arthur wants me back to the HQ. You can stay here and I could tell you if you were needed.”

Roxy snaked her hands under his shirt and Merlin shuddered. “Or we could stay here and continue enjoying each other?”

“Roxanne,” he warned, a smile tugging on his lips.

She sighed and pulled her hands away, smiling. “Fine.”

He got off of her and stood. “And maybe when I come back I could cook something for us. I have my mother’s Cajun chicken recipe. Wait, I’m not sure when I’m coming back. Maybe we’d have some pizza… or-”

She let out a soft laugh, interrupting him, and got up and kissed him. “We’ll figure it out later.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's nearly 4:30 am here and I just finished this. I've been working on it for SO long.  
> So, Roxy and Merlin need more love, and Roxy/Merlin needs more love. The ship just hits all my age kinks (along with Hartwin, which I needed to shout-out in the fic.).  
> Mark Strong is a little cutie patootie, and I never I would every say that.


End file.
